I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to picture frames and more specifically to frames having variable depth geometry.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The present unavailability of inexpensive picture frames presents a substantial negative economic burden in the marketing of low cost original paintings and similar works of art consisting of substantially flat objects. Responsive to this need, attempts have been made to provide frames of a configuration capable of manufacture by modern high volume production techniques. An example of such frames may be seen in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,873 which discloses a two-piece frame assembly of a configuration which may be fabricated by injection molding or similar process and which provides for varying the depth of the frame between discrete positions to mount flat objects of various thicknesses.
Certain disadvantages have been found to exist in the manufacture and use of such frames, however.
One disadvantage is that the multiplicity and complexity of parts results in less than the most economical adjustable depth frame assembly possible to frame the desired flat objects.
Another disadvantage is that the prior art frames may not be readily changed in outward appearance without disassembly of the frame.
Still another disadvantage is the limitation on the number of different thicknesses of flat objects that can be accommodated owing to the discrete varying of frame depth taught by the prior art.